


The Honey Coaxed Voice

by A_girl_with_a_name



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_with_a_name/pseuds/A_girl_with_a_name
Summary: It's about the Hunter finding Iosefka's Clinic and her imposter after she had fell in love with her voice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to put it out there,  
> This is my first time writing a fan fic, so I hope you enjoy it and that it's not too bad.

When the Hunter leaned in to talk to her, she wasn't expecting to hear a honey coaxed voice. It was nothing that she had ever heard from in Yarnham. 

The voice went through her, warming her body and her ears. The Hunter wanted to see her from the moment she had spoken, but the doctor would not open the door. The farthest it opened was a crack, small enough for one to peek through to see someone's shadow and put one's hand through the door. 

However, even with Iosefka's wariness and caution,Iosefka was gentle and kind unlike the survivors in Yarnham. She was patient and sweet. While, the survivors were rude and shutting the Hunter out with laughter, not feeling any remorse. While, Iosefka would give the Hunter some of her hand made blood vials. . 

******

She would often go to Iosefka's door just to hear her voice, because hearing the gurgling sound of monsters and their screeching hours after hours, would often drown out the sound of everything else the Hunter could hear. Sometimes that was all she heard, but when she heard her voice it made her grateful to have one sane person to talk too. 

The Hunter often thought Iosefka while she hunted. It helped her with taking her mind off of the hunt. 

******

What felt like days, were merely hours. The Hunters body ached from the fighting, and thanks to the fighting, wounds had began littering her body, accompanied by bruises. Fortunately, she had blood vials to save her life on multiple occasions, though it wouldn't matter because she would have just gone back to the Hunter's dream, and would start over again.


	2. A Welcoming Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter finds her clinic.

Her voice had changed in the short period that the Hunter was gone. It wasn't Iosefka, it was something else. Yet, it still pretended to be Iosefka. 

Did the imposter think she wouldn't notice. Did she think she couldn't tell the difference, the Hunter wanted to kick down the door and drive one of her blades through "Iosefka", for thinking she would be so naive and gullible, thinking that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She had spent precious minutes listening to her every hour to keep her self from going insane.

However, even with the rage about to consume her the imposters voice still managed to keep her calm, the Hunter was saddened to think of what truly happened to Iosefka, but it didn't take a genius to know what actually happened. Iosefka would be dead. The Hunter didn't cry, because she had lost a lot already and with a night like this, one had to be strong. The Hunter wanted to kill the imposter, but she was a reminder of Iosefka and her voice, so she would have to do.

*********

The Forbidden Forest was something....new, to the Hunter. Its terrain was a difficult task at first, with the rocks and fallen branches. The worst part however, where the roots of the trees, she kept on falling and tripping because of them, they nearly costed her life in a couple of situations.

Even the monsters were different. There were still the occasional men from the hunt that turned into monsters, but there were women to that had turned. They were more voracious and vile. Their screams were splitting and irritating, and that wasn't the worst part, they also had pitch forks. 

******

The Hunter stumbled onto a path that lead a different way from the road, those paths were not common in the Forbidden Forest. She followed it, all the way until it ended. 

"It couldn't be?" the hunter whispered under her breath. 

It was, it had to be, she told herself, she was in shock. It was Iosefka's Clinic. The cobblestone walk what laid the path to take, and she slowly out one foot in front of another before the Hunter reached the opened door. 

Once she had reached the inside of the clinic the Hunter couldn't believe her eyes the old man she had sent here was a monster and with a few dodges and slashes he was dead. Curiosity, on the other hand took over the Hunter, and the Hunter invested the "man" and looked around the clinic and had put the pieces together that Iosefka was experimenting on clients, and wasn't helping them get cured.

And while the Hunter looked around some more all she could think of was her soft voice before she had gotten replaced. The voice she couldn't stop thinking about. 

Then that's when she saw her. "Iosefka" was standing atop the staircase looking down, and with a warning, Iosefka gave the Hunter the opportunity to forget about coming here, saying that they cold still be friends. And the Hunter laughed at the proposal, after everything that Iosefka made her feel and imagine, about having a little bit of happiness in this nightmare, she couldn't let her go. Definitely while this imposter played pretend, the Hunter even pondered if "Iosefka" even knew that she knew she wasn't Iosefka.

But that didn't matter and with one last warning from Iosefka, the Hunter pulled out the Blades of Mercy and smiled a warm welcoming smile.


End file.
